This invention relates to pallets and particularly, but not exclusively, to pallets adapted to contain closed plastic bags in which fluid material may be transported or stored. Such pallets comprise a base and flat panels which can be assembled to form a rectangular or cubic box in which material can be transported or stored and which when empty after use, can be dismantled and the panels stored flat on the base for return as a compact unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pallet, in which outward forces from the contents thereof tend to inhibit disconnection of the assembled pallet components.